


Mistaken Identity

by Dark_and_night



Category: House of Wax (2005)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: Bo dresses up like Vincent and quickly realizes there are other things in motion.
Relationships: Bo Sinclair/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Mistaken Identity

A theatre kid must’ve come through Ambrose, Bo thought as he sorted through a car’s interior of his newest victim. The car was full of all kinds of wigs and costumes. One of them really caught Bo’s eye. It was a long, straight black wig that looked a lot like Vincent’s hair.

Bo chuckled, picking it up. A thought started to form in his mind as he drove the car and the new body home. He took the body down to the basement, where Vincent got hard at work at creating a new statue. The next thing Bo did was walk upstairs, grabbing one of Vincent’s old masks and slipping it on, putting the wig on as well.

He almost burst out laughing when he saw himself in the mirror. He never really thought of him and Vincent as actually looking that much alike. Obviously they did, seeing as they were twins, but Bo never really saw it until now.

Chuckling to himself, he walked out into the living room, wondering if he could track down Lester and scare the shit out of him. Or, if he couldn’t find Lester, maybe confuse the hell out of Vincent instead.

Bo was walking through the living room in full Vincent garb, ready to track down his family when he was interrupted by a happy voice and a tackle to the back.

“Vincent!” You cried happily, hugging him from behind, scaring Bo so bad he shouted in surprise. He twisted in your grip, looking back at you to see your wide smiling face staring back at him.

Bo stilled at the sight of that. He had never once seen you that happy to see him. He had never even seen you happy in general. Your face always fell when Bo walked into a room.

You smiled more, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Bo and Lester seem to be out for the night, do you want to cuddle and watch TV?”

His heart began to race uncharacteristically as you pressed yourself against his chest. You belonged to Vincent. Bo slowly wrapped his hands around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Maybe he’d keep up the act, just to scare you. Yeah, that was totally the reason Bo wanted to go along with this.

Shifting his head so that the wig covered the eye that Vincent was missing, Bo forced himself to act as stiff and awkward and Vincent always did. You took his hand, slowly leading him to the couch. Bo was terrified that you would be able to feel the difference between his hand and Vincent’s, but you just flashed him another adoring smile.

Bo hovered over you as you got all the pillows arranged just right and turned on the TV. He wasn’t used to being silent this long, or this complicit. 

You put your hands on his shoulders, lowering him into the couch. Bo laid back on the pillows, his heart racing more as you straddled his waist, lowering yourself onto his chest, mumbling about letting him know if you were crushing him. You were being so gentle, why the hell were you being so gentle with him? He was a grown man, he didn’t need to be babied like this. It did feel kind of nice, though.

Your breath warmed his chest as you reached for the remote, turning the TV to an old movie channel. As you settled on a movie, you ran one of your hands along his arm, your nails lightly scratching him through his shirt. If he were himself he’d bitch about how that tickled, and to not do that anymore. But he wasn’t himself, he was Vincent, so he could admit through his silence that he liked your touch.

Bo looked down at you while you were trained on the screen. He’d never really had the chance to look at you this close or this long before. You looked so relaxed. 

“I love you.” You purred, sitting upright.

Bo’s heart sank at the declaration, looking up at you. The two of you were already using the L-word? He didn’t want to admit why that pissed him off so badly.

'You’re making me wanna do something I really shouldn’t do.'

You smiled down at him, shifting so you were straddling one of his legs. “I love you so much.” You hummed again, resting your head on his chest and slowly beginning to hump his leg.

Bo’s breath hitched, watching you with wide eyes as you ground on his leg. Lightly at first, but your movements quickly grew harder and faster. Bo lifted his hands slightly, wanting to touch you but terrified that you would somehow be able to differentiate Bo’s touch from Vincent’s.

Instead he clenched his hands, watching you feverishly as you began to moan quietly, grinding in quicker, smaller movements as you got into the groove of pleasuring yourself on his leg. Bo bit his tongue, looking you up and down as your nipples grew hard through your shirt.

He wanted to fuck you.

“Vinny, Vinny, this is good.” You giggled breathily, pushing yourself down harder on his leg. “W-we should have tried this sooner…!”

'Fuck it.'

Bo grabbed your hips, pushing you down harder on his leg, pushing his leg up into you, being rougher than Vincent ever would dare to be with you. 

I’m not Vincent. I’m Bo. And I’m going to make you cum with just my fucking leg, 

You moaned louder, the feeling of pressure growing and growing as the man beneath you started to take charge of you. It felt so dirty, getting off on his leg, but you loved every moment of it.

“Fuck, please, fuck me…!” You cried, your body moving faster against your will as you felt yourself just teetering on the edge, not there yet but so close-.

Bo shoved his hand down your pants, shoving two finger into you, using his leg to keep the rhythm going as he fucked you with his fingers. His eyes ravaged you as he watched your back arch, the dam breaking as you cried out Vincent’s name, cumming from his fingers and his leg.

He grit his teeth, watching as you pitifully humped against his fingers to ride out your orgasm, your face so blissful and at peace as you slowly came down from your high.

You shivered, smiling down at him as you came back to your senses. “That was really good.” You leaned down, kissing his neck as you praised him. Bo had never been praised so sweetly after sex, and the two of you hadn’t even had real sex. It made him feel good, but at the same time, disgusted with himself for touching something that belonged to his brother.

Oblivious, you started to turn, holding your ass up in the air for ‘Vincent’ to see.

“I want more.” You whined cutely.

Bo slowly sat up, a sick satisfaction and a disgusting regret fighting for control in his gut. He grabbed your shoulder, turning you back to face him, ignoring your look of surprise. He hugged you tightly to his chest, admitting to himself for just a moment that he wanted you more than he had ever wanted anything else in the world. Not because of sex, not because a part of him wanted to beat his brother in something, anything. But because he loved you.

He couldn’t admit to himself that he loved you, not until he felt you love his body as if you were someone special to him.

Ignoring your confused look, Bo pressed his masked lips against your forehead. He stood, ignoring your confused look, hurrying off before he did something even he could end up regretting.

Bo went to an empty room in the house, climbing out the window and discarding his Vincent disguise. He’d never put it on again. If he was strong enough not to.


End file.
